Marauders at Camp
by la harlequin
Summary: hogwarts best and brightest go to a kind of school camp with another magical school. marauders era. RR
1. Prolouge

Chapter 1- Memories

'Are we there yet?'

'Sirius, we only got on the bus ten minutes ago, we have another hour and a half to go yet!'

'Whatever, moony.'

Remus Lupin grinned. He had been looking forward to this trip ever since Dumbledore had made the announcement a month ago. Remus smiled as he remembered…

_Flashback_

'_If I could have your attention, please. I have an announcement to make.'_

_Remus looked up from his lamb and corn dinner to stare up at Dumbledore._

'_I would firstly like to congratulate all of the sixth years for their satisfactory completion of their owls last year,' He smiled around the room at all the sixth years, 'And I would like to announce that an opportunity has arisen for the top ten scorers. It is a chance to develop team co-operation, extend magical ability and most importantly, make new friends. I will discuss the program with the ten students in question, right after dinner if it pleases them. These students are, in no particular order, Miss Anna Morgan, Mr Amos Diggory, Mr Lucious Malfoy, Mr Benjamin Fenwick, Miss Marlene McKinnon, Mr Severus Snape, Miss Lily Evans, Mr James Potter, Mr Sirius Black and last but not least, Mr Remus Lupin!' Dumbledore finished with a flourish. Remus' mouth dropped open in shock. He was in the top ten OWL scorers._

_Later (Dumbledore's office)_

'_Now, this program you have been chosen to partake in will be something of a competition that will test physical, mental and magical skills. It will take place over a 5 day period in about a month's time. You will be travelling to Australia by portkey and then travelling by muggle transportation to the venue. You will be sorted into one of four teams, but your classmates will not be your only team mates.' Dumbledore said with a smile. 'What do you mean, professor?' asked Lily Evans curiously. _

'_I mean, Miss Evans, that there will be another school participating in the program as well. They will become your team mates and scoring points for your team depends on your ability to co-operate with them.'_

'_What school is it, professor?' asked Amos Diggory. _

'_Holcraft Academy for witches.'_


	2. Introductions

Chapter two- Introductions

'Ash, Paige, get out here! The other school's here!'

Asha Burke grinned and jumped to her feet, dragging her best friend Paige Williams with her. They ran out of the dorm they were staying in to meet up with their impatiently waiting best friend, Taya Ramsey. 'Hurry up; I want to see the other kids! Let's go!' Taya hurried them. Taya grabbed both their arms and started dragging them towards the bus drop off point. 'Tay, we can walk for ourselves you know!' Paige grumbled, sweeping her light brown hair behind her ears.

'Fine, but hurry up!'

When the three friends finally arrived at the drop off point, the rest of their class mates were already gathered there, and the bus was just pulling in. The door opened and out stepped a young but stern looking witch in. She was wearing light summer robes and her black hair was pulled back in a tight bun. Asha's first impression was that she was not one to cross. She nodded to Miss Raven, Holrafts headmistress, and then stepped aside and allowed her students to leave the bus. The first students to leave the bus were three boys, walking closely together. Asha heard a couple of her classmates make odd swooning noises, and she could see why. The three boys were gorgeous. The one on the left was tall with messy black hair, glasses and hazel eyes. The one in the middle, probably the most handsome one, was also tall with black hair, but his hair was long and fell to just above his shoulders. He was pale, with grey-blue eyes that sparkled with a sense of laughter and fun. The last one was shorter than the other two with sand blonde hair and strange, amber eyes. The one in the middle let out an exclamation of sock as he stepped off the bus, 'Bloody hell, is it always this hot in Australia?'

The other two just grinned at him. These three boys were closely followed by three girls and four more boys. All ten of them stood facing the Holcraft girls, surveying them closely. The stern witch with the tight bun broke the silence, 'Good afternoon students, perhaps we should proceed to the meeting hall to take care some introductions and sort you into your teams.'

Miss Raven nodded in agreement, 'Yes, yes, come children, this way.'

Once the students were sitting in the meeting hall, Miss Raven spoke again, 'Hello, for those of you who do not know us my name is Miss Raven and this is Professor McGonagall. Now firstly I will introduce my students and then Professor McGonagall will introduce hers. Now would all the Holcraft girls please stand up?' Yes, now students of Hogwarts I am pleased to introduce my students Taya Ramsey, Paige Williams, Asha Burke, Amanda Thomas, Nicole Clifton, Katie Monroe, Alexis Maguire, Ellie Brown, Rainia Angelo and May Bentley.' She nodded to each of her students in turn. 'Now may all Hogwarts students please stand?' McGonagall's voice echoed through the hall, 'Now this is Mr James Potter, Mr Sirius Black, Mr Remus Lupin, Miss Lily Evans, Miss Anna Morgan, Mr Lucius Malfoy, Mr Amos Diggory, Mr Severus Snape, Miss Marlene McKinnon and Mr Benjamin Fenwick.' She also nodded at each of them. 'Now I believe we should give you your teams as your first activity will be taking place this afternoon.' An excited murmur ran through the crowd. 'Now,' continued McGonagall, 'when I read out your name please go stand in the group that is appropriate to you. In group one There is: Amos Diggory, Amanda Thomas, Benjamin Fenwick, Marlene McKinnon, and Ellie Brown.' Asha sighed. So far so good, she wasn't separated fro her friends. 'Group two is: Alexis Maguire, Katie Munroe, Severus Snape, Paige Williams and Lucius Malfoy.' Paige smiled sadly at her friends and walked over to join her team mates. 'Group three is Nicole Clifton, Rainia Angelo, May Bentley, Lily Evans, and Anna Morgan. Group four is Taya Ramsey, Asha Burke, James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.' Asha and Taya glanced at each other before heading over to meet the three handsome boys they'd seen get off the bus earlier. 'Hi,' said Taya as they approached them, 'My names Taya and this is Asha.' She said, smiling warmly at them. The messy haired boy with the glasses replied, 'Hey, I'm James and these morons are Sirius and Remus. Do you have any idea what the first task is supposed to be?' he asked them. 'I think it's some sort of race.' Replied Asha, 'We have to get to the top of a mountain or something. Raven let it slip on the bus here.' Their conversation was interrupted by Miss Raven's voice straining to be heard above the crowd, 'Children! Childr - oh –_sonorous_- Children!' her voice was now magnified and they couldn't ignore it any longer. Children, come and sit down for your briefing of your first task!' Asha and Taya followed James, Sirius and Remus back to where they were sitting and settled down to find out what they had to do for their first task. 'Your first task will challenge physical skills and teamwork. You will all take a portkey to the base of mount Coolum. You will then be in a race to get to the top WITHOUT THE USE OF MAGIC. The first team to get all it's members successfully to the point marked at the very top of the mountain, will receive five points, the second team: 3 points, the third team: 1 point and the fourth team: no points. Your portkeys leave in half an hour. You have until then to discuss tactics with your team members and gather the necessary supplies. Good luck.'


	3. The first task

Chapter three- The first task

'So let's go through the checklist one more time to make sure we have everything,' said Sirius with a grin, 'You girls made us pack everything except the kitchen sink!' Asha and Tay rolled their eyes at him. 'Alright, rope?'

'Check.' James replied.

'Water bottles?'

'Check.'

'Insect Repellent?'

'Check.'

'Energy Bars?'

'Check.'

'Kitchen sink?'

'Check!'

'Complete morons?' Tay butted in,

'Check!' laughed Asha, whacking Sirius over the head.

'You know you want me.' Sirius grinned at Asha who rolled her eyes.

'You know guys; hate to break up this little love in, but our portkey leaves in five minutes, we have to go.' Remus interrupted them. Tay glanced at her watch and gasped, 'He's right! We have to leave!' They all set off at a sprint for the meeting hall.

They arrived, breathless and panting, four and a half minutes later, just in time to grab an old sneaker from Professor McGonagall. James felt the familiar feeling of a hook being jerked behind his navel, and suddenly he was standing at the bottom of a huge mountain with Remus, Sirius Taya and Asha. James looked around. Most of the mountain was surrounded by foliage but James noticed a thin pathway. He motioned towards it and the others nodded. With Sirius in the lead, they began to climb mount Coolum. The pathway continued in a winding fashion, never getting too steep, until about halfway up the mountain. Suddenly, Sirius stopped and Asha ran dead into him. 'Watch it, Black.' She grumbled, rubbing her forehead where it had collided with his collarbone. The she realised why he had stopped. They were standing at the bottom of what looked like a small, dry waterfall. It was slanted, making it possible to clime, but it was going to be dangerous, and one slip could cause them to break their necks. 'Okay,' said Sirius, turning to face the others, 'who wants to go first?'

'I'll go.' Tay volunteered brushing a lock of her dark brown hair out of her face. Twenty seconds later she was standing at the top. James, heartened by her success, immediately started scrabbling at the wall, but when he was only about a meter up, he slipped, and came crashing back down. Remus, unfortunately, cushioned his fall. 'Obviously,' Tay called from the top, 'You boys don't have the climbing experience that Ash and I have. Fortunately, I have an idea.' She bent down and started rummaging through her backpack, and when she straitened up, she was holding a long coil of rope. She tied one end around a tree and then threw the other end down to Asha, who caught it and handed it to James. 'Tie this around you waist.' She told him. Sirius was looking bewildered. 'You two, like, read each others minds or something?' He asked Asha. Asha laughed. 'When you've known someone since pre-school, it's natural.' She explained. Sirius still looked bewildered, and Asha turned to James. 'Just climb up,' She told him, 'If you fall, the rope will catch you.' James nodded and started to climb. Two minutes later, James, though scratched, bruised and shaking, was standing safely at the top. He untied the rope around his middle and threw it down to Remus, who climbed up in five minutes, untied the rope and threw it to Sirius, who climbed it in three minutes, untied the rope and was about to throw it to Asha, but Taya stopped him. 'Just watch.' She said quietly. Sirius watched 10 seconds later, Asha was standing at the top with the others. The boys stared at her with looks of awe on their faces. 'What….how….10seconds….THAT'S BLOODY IMPOSSIBLE!' Sirius yelled. 'Apparently not,' said Asha with a smile. She then turned and continued hiking up the path. Ten minutes later, she broke into a run and shouted to the others, 'We're almost there! I can see the flag!' The others sprinted after her. Soon they were all gasping for breath, at the top of the mountain.

Ten minutes later, when all the groups had made it to the top, professor McGonagall apparated, making them all jump. 'Congratulations Group four.' She said smiling, Group four receives five points, group one receives three points, group three receives one point and group two receives no points. I have your port keys here,' she handed each group a portkey, 'They will activate in one minute. I will see you back at camp.'

She disaparated. Sirius grinned round at his team mates, 'Go team four!' he yelled.


End file.
